Vacation
by The Loser of the Year
Summary: THIS IS NOT A YAMAJUN/JUNATO FIC! Jun bashing. Songfic oneshot. Yamato is getting really tired of Jun.


**THIS IS NOT A JUNATO/YAMAJUN FIC! **

This fic doesn't have any couples anyway. Yes, Jun is obsessed with Yamato in this fic, but Yamato is not in love with her.

Oh yeah, there's pretty much Jun bashing. But who cares ^^

So, Simple Plan is my favorite band and one night I was listening this song and I couldn't help but think that Yamato would definitely want to sing this to Jun. So, I just had to make a fic about this :D

In this fic, Yamato writes this song, but it really belongs to Simple Plan

Song: Vacation (from the movie "New York Minute")

Artist: Simple Plan

Anime: Digimon (season 2)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, "Vacation", Simple Plan or "New York Minute". Trust me, if I would you wouldn't be reading this.

Vacation

_I know a girl who's obsessed with a guy_

_She talks for hours and still tomorrow _

_she'll call again_

_And when he thinks that this could be the end,_

_She calls again_

"Okay, bye Jun!" Yamato sighed desperately to his phone.

"_Bye, I'll call you tomorrow honey!"_ came a cheery answer.

"No, no, no, no! No need to call tomorrow! I have-" Yamato started to panic a bit. He didn't really have anything tomorrow, but he tried to make some excuse so Jun wouldn't call him.

"_Tell me once I call you tomorrow! Now sleep well Yama" _she cut him off.

Then the call ended. Yamato slapped his forehead and lied down on his bed. He hated himself for being too polite to just push her away. If he could, she probably still wouldn't leave him. He couldn't even date nowadays, since Jun always got so jealous and scared all the girls away.

She was driving him crazy.

Only reason why he ever even picked up for her call was that if he wouldn't do it, she would come to see if he's okay. He tried to end every call as soon as possible, but she always had so much to tell him everyday about how cute they would be together, how awesome Yamato is and how was his fan club. It took from 5 minutes to 2 hours for a day.

Yamato wasn't too glad.

Soon he then fell asleep into sweet dreamland, where Jun didn't exist.

_At six in the morning_

_She waits at the door_

_He tells her to leave but_

_Still tomorrow she'll be there again_

_She won't let go_

Yamato woke up for the sound of his alarm clock. He had just got out of his bed, when his doorbell rang. He put his shirt and jeans on, since he already had a slight guess about who was there waiting him behind the door.

He opened the door and wasn't surprised to see her.

"Good morning Yamato!" Jun greeted him with her high voice.

"Jun, it's 6 in the morning! What are you doing here?" he complained.

"I thought that we could walk to school together" Jun gave the answer ignoring his irritated voice.

"It takes less than 10 minutes to walk to school from here and school starts after an hour and a half"

"Well, I thought we could do something together before the school starts"

"No Jun. I don't have time for that. Bye" he groaned and tried to close the door.

"So you don't have time for your beloved girlfriend?" Jun asked little hurt.

"You. Are. Not. My. Girl. Friend" he glared at her and shut the door.

He didn't care if Jun was now really hurt. He had had enough. He needed to get her out of his life.

So, he started to write a song.

_Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?_

_I could book you flight and pack your bags if you want_

_A one way ticket out of my life_

_Watching you fly away_

_I never liked you_

_She doesn't care if he tries to ignore_

_He runs away but still she follows_

_She'll try again_

_She likes to think she'll get him in the end_

_Yeah_

He didn't pick up her calls. He didn't open the door for her. He didn't talk to her. He wished that she would get bored of chasing him for nothing.

But Jun was positive. She actually thought that she had a chance on Yamato. She decided to ignore Yamato's ignoring.

One day she was walking home from school by Yamato's side and talking to him nonstop. Yamato tried to handle it, but soon he started to run away cause he couldn't listen to her babbling anymore. He run and run, but Jun loyally followed.

He stopped when he didn't see her anywhere. Panting he started walking normally.

"YAMATOOOO! WAIT UP!" He mentally slapped himself for stopping.

Jun was panting hard when she approached him.

"Why are you following me?" Yamato asked really irritated and little desperate.

"Because I want to be with you. Always!" she smiled widely. Yamato sighed.

"Are you coming to my concert on Friday?" he asked. She nodded.

"Don't get this wrong, but I wrote a song for you. Please, listen it carefully, okay? And at that concert it will be the only song decicaded to anyone, so you'll know, when it comes" Her eyes were glowing.

Yes, she got it in the wrong way.

It was evening on Friday and Jun was jumping really exited when after a couple of songs Yamato said to microphone:

"Next song I wrote a little while ago. I dedicate this song for a one girl, who I beg to listen these words carefully... And take the hint. This song is called "Vacation". So here goes!" Teenage Wolves started to play the song and for first Jun thought that Yamato is finally falling in love with her, but the chorus made her confused. She thought that she had just heard the lyrics of the chorus wrong.

_Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?_

_I could book you flight and pack your bags if you want_

_A one way ticket out of my life_

_Watching you fly away_

_I never liked you_

_I never wanted you_

_I never liked you_

_I never wanted you_

Jun listened carefully. Her eyes were in tears.

_Whoa_

_Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?_

_I could book you flight and pack your bags if you want_

_A one way ticket out of my life_

_Watching you fly away_

_I never liked you_

_I never wanted you_

_I never liked you_

_I'm not in love with you_

Last words sank into her heart. She realized that Yamato doesn't and will never love her. She was down for next couple days, but then she found out about this Jouy guy.

Yamato was finally free. She had told him that she never wanted to talk to him again. No more early or late visits. No more ridiculous phone calls. No more her.

It had been really long time since he was this happy. There was only a one thing that he was little sad of.

He felt bad for Jouy…

The End! ~

_Yeah, I know the ending is kind of rushed. Sorry about that ^^'_

_I'm sorry for possible grammar mistakes…._

_Thank you for reading! Please review. Please do not flame._


End file.
